It is widely recognized that many methods of inducing chemical reactions are energy “inefficient” or in some cases are incapable of creating a desired chemical compound. Typical chemical processes create reactive states by use of various combinations of positive pressure (positive or negative), temperature, and motion. The purpose of this is to selectively break molecular bonds and allow chemicals to recombine into different, preferential molecular structures. These techniques are predominantly the use of one or more of:                1. Controlled thermal conditions; that is, heating, cooling, or both,        2. Controlled pressure above or below ambient atmospheric pressure,        3. Controlled atmospheres, and        4. Catalysis.However, in many cases, these process conditions have undesirable consequences. These processes can also be energy inefficient.        
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to eliminate or reduce the amount of either or both of the pressure and temperature components of chemical processing regimes as a means of reducing capital cost and increasing efficiency of inducing chemical reactions.